heroes_of_order_and_chaos_originalfandomcom-20200213-history
Gambler (Machry)
"I'm one of the best fighters in Haradon. You can bet your life on it!" Greedy, cunning, and comical, Machry is a mischievous and gutsy goblin with a gambling problem. He sees life on Haradon as one big game of chance, and he's willing to take ridiculous risks to get what he wants. He's got more enemies than most mercenaries thanks to his bothersome pranks, but he always bets that luck is on his side. 'Skills' ' Dice Attack' A skilled gamer, Machry tosses dice towards a target and detonates them. Damage is based on the distance the dice roll. Cooldown: 12 Seconds Range: 12 Meters Level 1 Cost: 120 MP Damage: 70 (+40% of MAtk) for a roll less than 5 meters and 30 additional damage for every extra 5 meters. Level 2 Cost: 140 MP Damage: 110 (+40% of MAtk) for a roll less than 5 meters and 40 additional damage for every extra 5 meters Level 3 Cost: 160 MP Damage: 150 (+40% of MAtk) for a roll less than 5 meters and 50 additional damage for every extra 5 meters Level 4 Cost: 180 MP Damage: 190 (+40% of MAtk) for a roll less than 5 meters and 60 additional damage for every extra 5 meters Glittering Surprise Ever a lover of chance, Machry tosses a gambling machine that hits all enemies in range, then let's the chips fall where they may. Range: 10 Meters Level 1 Manacost: 100 Cooldown: 20 seconds Damage:Randomly deals 1-2 seconds of stun time and 1-200 (+70% of MAtk) Damage to all enemies within range. Level 2 Manacost: 140 Cooldown: 18 seconds Damage: Randomly deals 1-3 seconds of stun time and 50-225 (+70% of MAtk) Damage to all enemies within range. Level 3 Manacost: 180 Cooldown: 16 seconds Damage: Randomly deals 1-4 seconds of stun time and 100-250 (+70% of MAtk) Damage to all enemies within range. Level 4 Manacost: 220 Cooldown: 14 seconds Damage: Randomly deals 2-5 seconds of stun time and 150-275 (+70% of MAtk) Damage to all enemies within range. Greedy Level 1 Friendly heroes gain an extra 1 gold for every time they kill a neutral creature. Level 2 Friendly heroes gain an extra 2 gold for every time they kill a neutral creature. Level 3 Friendly heroes gain an extra 3 gold for every time they kill a neutral creature. Level 4 Friendly heroes gain an extra 4 gold for every time they kill a neutral creature. Gambler Machry tosses a machine into battle that pelts all enemies in range with a barrage of dice, tossing one every 0.5 seconds! Range: 10 meters (same for all levels) Level 1 Manacost: 100 Cooldown: 85 seconds Duration: 4 seconds Damage: Each die deals 100(+25% of MAtk) Magical Damage and slows enemies' Movement Speed by 35%. Level 2 Manacost: 200 Cooldown: 75 seconds Duration: 5 seconds Damage: Each die deals 180 (+25% of MAtk) Magical Damage and slows enemies' Movement Speed by 35%. Level 3 Manacost: 300 Cooldown: 65 seconds Duration: 6 seconds Damage: Each die deals 260 (+25% of MAtk) Magical Damage and slows enemies' Movement Speed by 35%. Base Stats 'Skins' |} Category:Hero Category:Mage Category:Support